Reapers
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: They'd existed before time itself, made to the guide between the living and thereafter. One group took advantage of that and now they are to be servants- but still by their own rules. Allen/Tyki, Lavi/Lenalee, and maybe Cross/Klaud.


_'No one told me I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected what you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

 _This is the start'_

 _-'At The Beginning'_

Richard Marx/ Donna Lewis

* * *

"Oh come on," he mumbled, knocking again. "I know it's late, but it's not that late, is it?"

Finally, the door cracked open, a lantern and very irritated face coming through. "Who are you?"

"Allen Walker," he recited, looking up through his auburn strands as innocently as he could while holding out several folded-over papers. "I'm sorry for-"

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow night," the other interrupted, looking the information over.

"I was able to catch an earlier train." Train. In actuality, he laughed in the face of modern transportation; he just wasn't sure how much this guy knew.

"…I see. Come in, then," the grouchy face told him, opening the door wider. "My name is Howard Link, I'm the butler here. Your timing is good, actually; now Lenalee won't have to balance looking after both Miss Road and the young master tomorrow. I don't know how General Nine's household is run, but we abide by a strict schedule that starts at five am, earlier if you want to get yourself something to eat before our lunch around mid-afternoon."

"All right," the newcomer replied, unfazed. Nothing he hadn't been expecting. "What will I be doing?"

"Whatever the young master wants you to do."

Personal servant. Fantastic. Hopefully 'the young master' wasn't too needy.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Thank you."

He went to the quarters he was shown to, smiling at the healthy, sleeping faces- then scowling at a redhead with an eye patch out cold on the bed next to where he placed his own suitcase. "Lavi," he spoke, voice low. Beings like the two of them didn't need sleep; why his brother insisted on spending so much time unconscious was beyond him. "Lavi!" he hissed now.

Not even a flinch.

With a heavy sigh, Allen looked around again to make sure no eyes were watching , then let go, allowing himself to change to the dark-cloaked, white-haired figure the he actually was, his left eye a burning blue flame. Humanity, for the most part, couldn't see him like this, but those like him could both see and hear him.

"Lavi!"

The redhead jolted up. "Hey, Al-!" he tried, but the other quickly put a hand over his mouth, something else that wouldn't have stuck in this form were they not the same. "Hey, Allen," he grinned, now discarding his human guise as well so they could talk openly. The patch over his eye hid the brightly-burning flame that allowed them to see the lifelines of others. Lavi didn't seem to like how it looked; he actually seemed a little vain about it. "Thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow."

"Someone hasn't been doing his job," came the retort. "Master told me to 'get my ass up here and get your ass moving.'"

The young man sighed. "I'm never sleeping again, am I?"

"I still can't figure out why you sleep," his brother replied. "We literally don't need it."

"We don't need to eat, either, but that certainly doesn't stop you."

"Food is good, Lavi."

"So is sleeping. It's a really nice state to be in. You should try it."

Allen shook his head, then stretched out his senses. All around them were bodies filled with vivacious life, not a single sickly person in the house or immediate area. And throughout the city… many were sick, be it old age or disease, but none yet dying.

"See? I've been doing better than you thought."

"Better than I was lead to believe," the younger of them corrected. "Maybe Master just wanted to finally be rid of me too. Which one's this Lenalee you keep writing about?" he quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about the man further.

"Oh! Here!" the redhead replied eagerly, gliding to the next bed where a short-haired young woman peacefully slept. "Isn't she pretty?"

She looked like a doll. And if Lavi could be trusted, was kind and warm-hearted to boot. "'Pretty's' kind of an understatement."

"Okay, you're not allowed to talk to her."

"I can't even say 'hello?'"

"Uh-uh. You have a charm with people; they automatically like you."

"They're called 'manners,' Lavi."

"Ugh, every time I see you, you remind me more and more of Master."

"Words hurt, you know," was the dry reply. "Though how manners could possibly make you think of Master is beyond me."

"He's nice to other people, Allen, he's just not nice to us because it's his job to toughen us up. Link tell you what you're gonna be put?"

"Apparently I'll be waiting hand and foot on 'the young master.' Does he know?" This was one of a few families who knew of their existence, could also see and touch and… control them as necessary.

"No. Him and the old man kind of hate each other. Should tell them soon, the old man's clock is ticking, you know?"

"I'm sure."

The two chatted and caught up until just before five am, when they heard footsteps approaching and quickly got under their respective covers. Allen had unpacked what little he had and undressed for bed in preparation- Lavi had already warned him that their 'wake up call' was literally that- Link walking through with a bell yelling at them. He'd hoped his brother was exaggerating, but… no. The butler paraded his blond ass through the tight quarters with a handheld bell, yelling at and shaking those who didn't immediately stir.

"You're right; that's just rude," Allen muttered to Lavi.

"Told you."

"Oh, hello," a sleepy, but cheerful tone spoke. Aforementioned pretty girl. "Are you Allen?"

"That's me," he smiled, holding out his hand. "I see my reputation proceeds me."

"Oh, you're so chilly, just like Lavi!" she laughed as he took his hand. "And sort of- Lavi hasn't stopped talking about you since he found out you were coming."

"I see. And might I say Lavi's descriptions of your brilliant smile were not at all exaggerated." Okay, so Master wasn't completely useless.

The young woman turned bright red at the words, turning to the other male, sporting the same color. "Th-Thanks, Allen, you're a sweetheart," he managed.

"What I do. I'm going to get dressed," he replied, and walked back over to his own bed. Grinning, he watched the two continue to awkwardly converse until Lavi came back over to pull him into a stranglehold.

"You two!" Link barked. "I don't care if you're siblings, I'm not tolerating any of that! Get ready and get moving!"

"Yes, yes," Lavi muttered irritably.

"Um, what should I do?" Allen asked, pulling on his shoes. "I'm assuming 'the young master' isn't up this early."

"Lenalee will help you find things to keep yourself occupied until eight. After that, I'm certain he'll have plenty for you to do. He can be an handful, but as long as you don't get sucked into the mind games he and his sister play, you'll be fine."

"Fantastic."

"A sense of humor. Good. You'll need it."

* * *

Lenalee, it seemed, was to the young lady of the house what Allen was to be to the young master. So while they went about various odd jobs around the house, Allen got as much information about the siblings as he could. "Miss. Road's a little mischievous, but she usually means well. Definitely cares for the young master above all else, who… Well, it'd be mean not to warn you…"

"Ugh… please, just tell me."

"If he, um… finds you attractive, even if you are male…"

"He's a flirt. That's okay; I have a massive amount of experience under my belt already rolling my eyes at one of those."

She looked relieved.

"I'm glad he gets along with his sister. Sibling rivalries are so annoying, aren't they?" he laughed.

"You and Lavi care about each other. Even when he was trying to strangle you it was obvious. Miss. Road's adopted from somewhere else in the family, but they were raised as brother and sister."

That sounded familiar. "And the young master? What's he like, besides a flirt?"

"Well… he likes mischief too, and is usually in trouble with his father because of it. And smokes like a chimney, just like his father, so I hope you don't have a problem with tobacco."

Allen groaned. All reapers did. "I guess I'll have to get over it."

Lenalee's smile turned sympathetic. "He's usually outside, too, so I'm sure that'll help."

"Outside?" he perked. "Doing what?"

The woman shrugged. "I only see him when I accompany Miss. Road. They go riding, have picnics together… I've heard him mention hunting… It… makes me a little nervous to think about him with a rifle…"

"You're talking like he's dangerous."

"Not… exactly. I think you'll understand when you meet him."

"…Huh. Lavi said the same thing."

She chuckled. "He is a difficult one to explain."

He turned as Link approached them. "Allen, the master of the house would like to see you."

Allen had a pretty good idea why, but only smiled and asked the other to show him the way. He was lead up to the study, where an old man with not as much time as he probably thought sat behind a large desk. The butler went to stand behind him. "I see your master sent you off early," the earl stated.

"Yes, Sir. I apologize for any inconvenience."

"As Howard told you, your timing is very opportune," was the reply, but he didn't sound glad of it.

"If you think I had something to do with someone leaving-"

"I don't. I think your master did. That man is always up to something."

Allen didn't know what, if anything, either, but he wouldn't be surprised. Marian Cross always had something up both his sleeves- and he'd taught his apprentices well. Both himself and Lavi had been with him until Lavi had turned eighteen, deemed old enough to be out on his own (but still under the supervision of one of a few specific families, as they all constantly were), and now eighteen himself, Allen had done the same. Marian Cross had free reign, very old and very trusted by the Council, but those taught by him had to earn that respect as well.

The last place he'd expected was the same estate as his brother, and was eternally grateful for it. "If you think he's told me something, Sir, he hasn't."

"…No, he wouldn't, would he?" was the sigh, and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small, flat container. From it, he withdrew what appeared to be a wrapped piece of paper, a cigarette, but with the look in the man's eyes, Allen knew what it was laced with. "Ah," the earl chuckled at the horrified expression. "You know what this is, then."

He swallowed. "Yes, Sir."

"Please know I won't hesitate to use them if you step a toe out of line. I haven't yet been in need to use them with your brother, and I'm hoping for more of the same with you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Just mind yourself, don't forget your place, and we'll get along fine."

"Yes, Sir."

"Off with you."

"Sir," he replied with a bow, and left the room with a deep exhale. So the master of the house hated reapers. Surprise, surprise. The humans the knew of them tended to. He was actually kind of relieved the old man wasn't bothering to hide it; took out a lot of guesswork, even if Master had warned his apprentices about the man already. They'd both gone in knowing the earl was a dick.

Passing by the clock, he saw it was nearly eight. Time to wake up his new charge. On the bright side, it sounded like he was nothing like his father.

The phrase 'young master' could've meant any age range, could be in use for no other reason than his father still lived. That he apparently hit on staff suggested at least late teens, but even that knowledge couldn't have prepared him for awaited him.

The newcomer entered the bedroom and walked up to the large bed only to stop dead in his tracks.

The drawn curtain allowed for only a little light, but it was plenty to see the other was at least early twenties, had smooth, dark skin and long eyelashes. His long black hair was mussed, being asleep all night, but… "Good God, he's gorgeous."

To his horror, the figure in bed smirked, then opened his light-colored eyes. "Why thank you. You're not too bad on the eyes yourself, Boy," he added, sitting up. "Who are you, by the way?"

"A-Allen Walker, Sir," he managed through his embarrassment. "I just arrived last night."

"And put you to work right away. Those curtains aren't going to open themselves, you know," he added, reaching for a pack of cigarettes sitting on the night table.

Not only did he smoke, but he had a bad attitude. 'Perfect people don't exist,' the reaper reminded himself, letting the morning sunlight in. "Will you be taking breakfast here or downstairs?"

"I don't eat breakfast."

"That's no good. You should have something small at least."

"…I suggest you don't badger me, Boy."

"Fine, fine. Then what-?"

"Big Brother!" a happy voice chimed with a knock. "Are you up yet?" was the add, a young woman in a laced nightgown running into the room. Figuring this to be Miss Road, Allen quickly looked down. The last thing he needed was to be accused of gawking at the man's sister. She was beautiful too; same beautiful skin and brilliant eyes as her brother, and that smile was nothing but happiness.

"I'm going riding with my sister," Tyki smiled, hugging her now. "So clothes would be a good start."

"Oh, is this the new one?" she asked, leaving her brother's embrace to walk up to the servant, whose eyes quickly turned upward at her approach. "Am I that pretty that you just can't bear to look?" she teased. "Wait till you see me after I get dressed." Attention back to her sibling, she added, "Lenalee's right; he is pretty, too."

"He is, isn't he?" the nobleman agreed. "Maybe he'll be my special favorite. Run along now; I'll catch up."

"Special favorite?" Allen repeated after she'd gone. "What does that mean?"

"You are impertinent, aren't you?" the other chuckled, standing and walking over to the servant himself, barely clothed and leaning close to hook a finger under the other's lighter-toned chin. "You know," he grinned suggestively. "Special favorite."

"Get your hands off me." That was the right response, right? All he wanted was this man's hands on him, but that would end badly for them both.

"Big talk from a servant that was just caught checking out both me and my sister."

"'Pretty' doesn't mean I'm going to drop to my knees and suck your dick." No matter how much he wanted to.

"Oh, but what a sight that would be," Tyki sighed, retracting himself. "Especially if you untied all that beautiful hair and let it fall to your shoulders."

"…I think I'm seeing why the last guy left." Why wasn't this working?

"Not interested? Or is it because you think I'm an asshole?"

"I'm not in the habit of jumping into bed with people." Well, depended on what you counted.

"Oh, some time then. Do you know how to ride a horse, Boy?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll be joining us today. After you get me dressed, have the cook pack Road and I a lunch."

"…Yes, Sir."

* * *

Lavi helped him out preparing the picnic, knowing already what each sibling liked to eat. "Hey, I heard the old man talked to you this morning," he spoke quietly through the noise of the busy kitchen. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Allen replied, continuing to cut at the fruit. "He just wanted to be sure I knew my place.

"Mm, he's sweet like that."

"He did the same with you, I take it?"

"I hate those cigarettes."

Allen stalled. "He said he hadn't had to use any with you."

"He didn't have to," was the scowled reply. "He was drunk and showing off to a couple relatives how well he could control me a few months after I got here. Be surprised if he even remembers. Somehow Master knew, though, and um, I guess what he's always smoking counteracts the ones the earl has. Gives you one hell of a headache. You can get rid of it by shifting, though."

"Good to know. Also horrifying."

"Yeah, we're all kind of anxious for Tyki's takeover."

"You want that sociopath in charge?" the younger of them gaped.

"He's not so bad."

"By human standards, still pretty weird."

"By human standards, right in the vicinity of everything is weird."

"I'll agree to that." Humans often found reaper logic drastically skewed from their own, prompting this apparent need to essentially keep them on a leash. Called dangerous and violent when the majority of them had never done anything-

"Allen? You okay? You're seething a little."

"Huh?" He looked down at the apple he'd been cutting into slices. The fruit was almost completely decimated.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you were thinking about."

"…Just this whole being watched thing. I was thinking how stupid it is."

"You just slaughtered that apple."

"Who doesn't lose their temper now and then?!"

Lavi pulled his brother close, trying to calm the other down. "Yeah, but when we lose our tempers, people die and shit gets destroyed. You okay?"

"…Yeah. Thanks," he replied, and the older male let him go. "Surprised the earl's trusting me with his precious heir, then."

"They hate each other, Allen. Old man's probably half-hoping you'll kill him in a fit of rage."

Oh, right. Lenalee had said that earlier. "Then he'd get to have me executed too. Wouldn't that leave him kind of screwed, though?"

"Every time Tyki pisses him off, he threatens to leave everything to his brother."

"What about Miss. Road?"

"Girl. Also twice as bad as Tyki."

"Humans are so stupid," Allen sighed.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that's why you like them so much. Because they need so much help," he added with a laugh at his brother's glare.

"No one would appreciate how I want to help in this case," was the absentminded reply.

Anyone else would've thought he meant a death threat, but Lavi heard longing, not hatred, in the tone. "Allen," he spoke, physically turning the other to face him. "What happened this morning?"

"I-I thought he was still sleeping," the auburn-haired male flushed. "And… might've noted out loud how attractive I found him."

Lavi's head drooped. "So he knows you want him."

"I got all pissy when he started hitting on me. That'll count for something, right?"

"I doubt it. You're pretty transparent; he probably saw right through you. Just be careful, okay? The earl will hate this."

"Believe me, I know."

"All right, you need to get going. You do not want to keep those two waiting."

"Wish me luck."

"All that exists in the world, Allen. You're going to need it."

"Thanks, Lavi; I wasn't nervous enough."

"Just go. And behave yourself!" he called after his brother.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to do that, Lavi," was the remark as the other left the room.

Even for a reaper, Allen had always been emotional and headstrong. The redhead groaned, and hoped his sibling didn't do anything too drastic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was finding himself (thankfully) mostly ignored. He'd followed the two out into the woods behind the estate on horseback, the nobles chatting contently until they reached a pretty breathtaking clearing. He was informed it was their destination and promptly laid out the picnic blanket where directed so they could sit while he unpacked the food.

"Any more luck with poker?" Road asked her brother.

The male let out a low groan. "No. That asshole's cheating, I just know it."

"Maybe your skills are slipping," Road chuckled, then noticed the servant paying a touch more attention than was polite, an ear titled to the conversation as he set everything out. "Have we caught your interest, Allen?"

"N-No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be listening."

"Given the environment, I suppose you don't really have much of a choice," Tyki drawled, and took another drag off his cigarette. Lenalee was right, it helped that they were outside. "What is it you know, Boy?"

"…How to cheat. And how to spot someone cheating."

"Really now?" the nobleman grinned, pulling a deck of cards from his jacket pocket. "I always have these on me. Take a seat and prove to me how good you are."

"All right," was the unbothered reply. Even if Tyki knew what he was doing he should be able to pull it off; the other clearly didn't know what to look for.

It wasn't until the second round that he got a card worth keeping, and tucked the ace of spades into his sleeve. Tyki didn't catch it, but Road did. Gratefully, she didn't say anything, sitting back and enjoying the show.

Keeping his hand close, Allen put down three cards piled neatly on top of each other, and picked up four. Another ace, this one of hearts. He tucked it away and claimed two more after discarding, keeping the extra cards together so it was easily noticed how many he was getting rid of.

A whole lot of nothing else was looking back at him, but Tyki wasn't letting him near the deck otherwise, so it would have to do. Pretending to be mulling over his predicament, he subtly re-added the stashed cards to his hand. "Pair. Aces," he spoke, showing them.

Tyki had a pair too, but they certainly weren't aces. "Were you cheating the whole time?"

"I was," he replied cheekily. "When I got the aces, I hid them in my sleeve, took more cards than I was supposed to try getting more better ones. Your deck doesn't like me very much."

"You got a pair of aces, Boy: I'd say it likes you just fine."

"Is that an edge of irritation I hear?" Allen chuckled.

"You won, fine, but I'd advise you to mind yourself, Boy."

"I'm eighteen, not a child, and… it's called 'sleight of hand' for a reason," he added kindly, hoping the following words would ease the tension. "The person you're playing isn't supposed to notice."

"When did you learn all of this?" Tyki finally asked, then jaw slacked at the sudden black cloud hanging over the servant. "Have I inadvertently brought up something terrible?"

"Gambling was an easy way to make money, especially once I learned to cheat. A fast way to get Lavi and me around."

"The two of you were on your own?" Road asked. "I distinctly remember a man with long red hair when Lavi arrived. Him and Father talked for awhile."

"Master Cross," the auburn-haired teen informed through grit teeth. "Is not exactly a nurturing soul. Although," he realized, pulling himself out of dark memories to look at the young woman. "I'm surprised you know Lavi by name, and you seem to know we're brothers."

"Lenalee talks about him all the time," she laughed. "It's so cute I tell Tyki about it too. She really likes him."

"He's borderline obsessed with her. Every letter I've gotten from him the past couple years has been almost entirely about Lenalee."

"Oh, we need to get them dating."

"I… don't want to be rude, but given their positions, dating would be… difficult. They spend all day every day doing their jobs, share a room with ten other people… 'Difficult' is probably an understatement, actually."

The siblings glanced at each other dourly.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"We know, Allen," Road smiled. "We were just realizing you were right. If nothing else, we do have plenty of space to build a separate servant's quarters. Right, Tyki? Then everyone could have their own room, at least."

"I agree," he spoke, lighting another cigarette. "But Father never will."

"You leave him to me," she grinned knowingly. "I have him wrapped around my little finger."

"You have our entire family wrapped around your little finger."

"You included!"

"Trust me, I'm aware." His golden eyes glanced at Allen, who seemed the opposite of happy at the development mentioned. "Something wrong, Boy?"

"You're not… just doing this because…"

"I want in your pants?" the nobleman laughed. "No. There's a lot of changes we've been wanting to make, but Father keeps getting in the way." He exhaled a line of smoke before adding, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but despite your well-worded protesting this morning, I could have sworn your eyes were screaming to let me in your pants."

"That would end badly for both of us, Tyki."

The other leaned forward, toward him, grinning. "Did you just address me by name?"

"Sir," he quickly corrected. "Sorry, Sir."

"Oh no, I think I much prefer you familiar with me," the older man purred, again hooking a finger under the other's chin- Allen shook it away, turning his head. "Oh come now, I won't harm you-" he began, trying to take the servant's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Allen finally yelled, feeling himself jump back much more quickly than a human body would allow. Cringing, he opened his eyes to look down at himself. He'd shifted. "Dammit." He dared look at Tyki and Road, staring back at him, dumbfounded. "Well, you're not screaming," he managed. "That's a nice change."

Road found her words first. "No, not screaming," she replied carefully. "But I think we'd both like an explanation."

"I can't. I'm literally not allowed to," he replied, shifting back and retaking his spot.

"By whom?"

"Your father."

"He knows about… whatever this is?"

Allen nodded. "And should've long told the both of you, even before Lavi came to stay here."

"If Father forbid it," Tyki carefully asked. "Is that something I can override?"

"Technically, but he won't like that you found out from me."

"He can deal with it. Start talking, Allen."

"…I'm a reaper. Lavi, obviously, is too. We're not… trusted by those that know of us, and your family is one bloodline that both knows and is able to touch and , ah, control us."

"Control?" Tyki repeated, disbelieving. "You do mean what I think you do by 'reaper,' don't you? Comes when you die, brings you to the afterlife?"

"We have weaknesses too. The one most often used is a weed incorporated into cigarettes. When put to use, we basically become brainless servants."

"That's awful," Road muttered.

"It was put into use after a group of us got out of control, centuries ago now. Reaping souls before their time. If you ever actually see a reaper with a scythe, that's what they're about to do and… it's awful. That drug was how they were stopped… It's taken a lot longer for trust to return, where there used to be mutual respect. Now we're watched and essentially collared dogs. We can carry out our work, but free time isn't something we get, too afraid of what we'll do with it."

"…Can I ask… about how you look?"

Allen shifted where he sat. "Go ahead."

"Why did your hair turn white?"

He shrugged. "It just does. I haven't seen it happen to any other reaper… If Master knows, he hasn't told me."

"Is that… the same with your eye?"

"No, all reapers have that; it's what lets us see people's timelines. And before you ask, it's not absolute. What I, we, see is how long someone has should they die of old age; it doesn't account for things like accidents or disease until when and if they happen."

"Allen," Tyki began, then stopped at the sight of the other smirking. "What?"

"You used my name. It took finding out I wasn't human to start treating me like one."

"…I thought you were playing hard to get. Excuse me for trying to rile a positive answer out of you."

"I'll try, but it won't be easy. That is coercion, you know."

"And I'm finding it harder and harder to find any sympathy. Is all this what you meant about handling you?"

"You have sex with me, you're stuck with me. We get possessive about those close to us, and you have to get married some time in the near future, yes? I can guarantee you I won't take well to that."

"You seem pretty good at containing yourself."

"Piss me off; I dare you."

"I just did; I'm still breathing."

"Because the instinct was the get away from you. You take a wife while I've claimed you and the instinct will be to rip her apart. You too, if you get in my way."

"So," Road deduced. "It's like mates, then."

"That's what you lot call it. To us, it's nothing more or less than a claim we've made."

"I find that hard to believe," the woman gently persisted. "You're mostly a tightly-wound ball of emotion."

"That's because he shouldn't have been a reaper to begin with," a new tone spoke, and Allen only slightly started at the sound; at this point in his life, he was pretty used to the man randomly popping up- it just wasn't usually with useful information.

"What do you mean, Master?" The man hadn't even bothered with discarding his actual form, the reaper he was before them.

"I mean," the newcomer spoke, flicking aside a cigarette of his own. "That your soul was a poor choice for the position. That woman just would not shut the hell up."

"What woman?!" the other snapped, jumping to his feet to snarl at the redheaded man. "Why haven't you told me this before?!"

"I didn't want to cause you undue stress," the man smiled.

"Undue stress?!" his apprentice bit back in fury, unconsciously switching forms with an arm that had become a scythe. "I'll give you undue stress!"

Cross calmly blocked with one of his own. "You kill me, you don't get your answers, idiot apprentice."

Allen was still seething, but drew back. "Tell me."

"You were to be born to the earl's sister, much to the family's dismay, as it was very much out of wedlock. She wanted you and wouldn't listen to anyone."

The teen's temper had been declining with every word, and at the pause, guessed, "That piece of garbage did something, didn't he?"

"Went with the classics; pushed her right down the stairs. Lavi and I came to reap her soul, and she begged me to give you the chance at life you deserved. When I saw your soul I knew it was all wrong, but I'd already promised and hoped for the best."

"…Why was I 'wrong?'"

"Because you're already emotional. And since you were wondering, that's why your hair turns white. You did not want to come with me."

"Is that why my stomach turns at the sight of you?"

"Probably."

Allen sighed. "So Lavi knew about this too?"

"Allen, be fair; he was seven."

Remembering the two with them, he off-handedly explained. "Still a baby for one of us. We start at about five, and… yeah, that's how we're all made. Light the damn cigarette, Tyki," he added, seeing the unlit addiction in the older male's hand. "We're outside; I don't care. But thanks," he added sincerely.

"I doubt he even realized what was going on," Cross muttered, as the nobleman readily did as suggested. "So don't take anything out on him. It wasn't until you saw him, you know, that you stopped fighting me. You were glad to have a friend."

"Always have been," the teen replied. "Um, so Master, are you staying?"

"Hell, no. I heard your little confessional and thought I'd add a few things since we're in the middle of nowhere and I didn't have to worry about you wrecking anything I'd have to pay for."

"You'd pay for?!" his apprentice repeated in dismay.

"Master Cross," Road spoke, standing and dusting herself off. "Would you accompany me back to the mansion? I believe Allen and my brother have a few things to discuss in private."

The man gave a nod.

"Master," Allen called his attention again. "Why didn't I want to go with you? There had to be a reason. I know I'm a pain in the ass, but it's not because I can be."

The man scoffed. "There was another soul you were clinging to. Did not want to leave it. A soul that ended up being born soon after anyhow, so what you put the three of us through was really unnecessary."

"…You know who that was?"

"You should know too. The only other being I've seen you latch onto is Lavi."

"Other than that soul? That doesn't answer me!"

"Other than your new friend," Cross corrected, and started out with Road.

Allen turned back to the remaining male. "Tyki, when's your birthday?"

"Next month," he replied, snuffing out the cigarette after blowing out a final line of smoke. "The 23rd."

"…How old will you be?"

At the fear and hope in the tone, the noble decided to answer without airs. "Twenty-four."

"You're twenty-three… and your birthday's seven and a half months after… Master, are you-?" he began, but the man was already gone from view.

"I believe he was insinuating that soul and I are the same," Tyki spoke. "It would explain a lot. I don't know what you've heard about me thus far, but-"

"You hit on staff all the time."

"Hit on, yes. You'd be the first time I've actually tried getting anywhere. Something about you I just… can't resist."

"…You were right. Earlier, about how I really felt about you. All I want is to be close to you. But Tyki…"

"If it's something we both want," the darker-toned male spoke, leaning close. "Then why resist it?"

"Your father."

"Can kiss my ass," was the reply, and abruptly pulled the other into a full, demanding kiss. Allen weakly tried pulling back, but he wanted it too much, eventually allowing himself to be wrapped in the other's arms. "Shit, you're cold."

"Occupational hazard. In this form, it's just my skin, though. Promise. Although, probably not the best idea to have sex out here."

"You're probably right," Tyki reluctantly agreed. "If I'd known this was going to happen, I would've brought some lubrication so I could have you properly."

"Have me?" Allen asked in amusement. "Someone's a little presumptuous."

"I am very willing to let it go the other way too," the noble spoke. "But I must have you some time in the very near future."

"Think you can hold on until we get back to your room?"

"No," the other breathed. "Not completely. Let me see you lose your mind."

"You wanna watch me get off?" was the sly return.

"I'll help."

"You promise?"

"Mm," Tyki replied, moving his hands between them to undo the reaper's pants. "Already so hard," he mused appreciatively at the sight waiting for him. "I think I have an idea, if you're interested- but you'll have to lose the pants."

Allen did so without a word, licking his lips while he partner did the same, and demanding a kiss when the darker-toned man returned to him. Tyki pushed himself flush against the shorter body that was very much warming up, and took both their lengths in hand to steadily pump.

The reaper groaned loudly, head lip on the other's shoulder. "That's good," he muttered.

"I had a feeling you'd like it."

"You're so warm."

"You're warming up yourself."

"Yeah, I- Oh, Mnn," Allen moaned, hips already thrusting in an effort for more stimulation.

Tyki latched onto his neck, biting down and raising the auburn-haired man's cries. Seeing his partner so flushed and wanting and feeling him moving against himself was proving a dangerous combination.

"Oh, Tyki, Tyki, I'm-"

The noble was right behind him, body shaking, heart pounding and barely catching his breath. "Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah," Allen smiled, nuzzling against him. "Wait till we do have sex."

"Oh? How would you know?"

"You hear things."

"Good things?"

"So many good things. And I thought eating was the best thing ever. The things you lot get to do that you completely take for granted."

The other paused, leaning back on his hands. "You don't need to eat?"

"Or sleep. But that doesn't stop Lavi, so he should really get off my case about eating."

"If you don't need to sleep, and don't need to eat, what on Earth did you need money for?" Tyki asked.

"Beds and food are still nice now and then." Plus his Master had a habit of racking up debt he had no intention of paying off- gambling debts, which was why Allen had made it a point to learn as much as he possibly could about the game as quickly as possible.

"Food and sleep are lovely indulgences."

"I think the indulgence we just took part in places above them both."

Tyki grinned. "Agreed. Sadly, though, we should probably head back, before it becomes scandalous."

Allen scoffed. "I doubt that, but okay."

* * *

Lavi knew something was off immediately. When Allen walked, he stared the world in the face, daring someone to piss him off. When his brother returned to the kitchen to bring back the basket and dispose of any trash, however, his gaze wasn't leaving the floor- and purposefully avoided Lavi. "What did you do?" the redhead finally asked him, those around them too busy to take note of the conversation.

"…It was an accident," the other's quiet tone came.

Lavi grabbed the other's hand and dragged him out of the space, across the hall to a room that clearly wasn't often; dark and full of dust and cobwebs. "What was an accident?" his sibling calmly demanded.

"Tyki… wouldn't back off. I felt cornered, so in trying to get away from him, I… shifted." He wasn't ashamed, really, just knew the other was pissed at him and that was the last thing he wanted. "But they took it really well. I mean really well."

The redhead sighed. "Which one are you bonded to?"

Well, technically neither, but that was probably going to change the next time they saw each other. "…Tyki. Are you mad?"

"Worried, not mad."

"You don't want to punch me in the face even a little?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause… I'm been here a day and got Tyki's attention…"

"And I've been here two years and still drooling over Lenalee from across the room, so to speak?" the other smirked sadly. "That's by choice, actually. If I had a mate- What?" he asked at the other's cringe.

"You used that word," Allen spoke in distaste. "Master's right; the humans are sucking you in."

The eye that could been seen rolled. "Cause you're one to talk, taking one for yourself."

"…So what were you saying about Lenalee?"

Lavi snorted. "Keeping my distance on purpose. I can't drag her into this mess; she's too sweet."

"…Right. Well, I suppose it's not like you can tell her about yourself; she can't see you like that so you can't prove it."

"Actually, that's not entirely accurate," he replied, and lifted his eye patch for his brother to see. Instead of another green eye as it should be in this form, there was the brightly-burning blue flame.

"What… even when you're like that?"

"Master, too; that's why he wears the half-mask. You thought I was just trying to be like him or something, weren't you?"

"…Yeah," he admitted guiltily. "Guess you showed me. Is it because of Master's status?"

"Guess so. I mean, you…"

"Weren't supposed to happen. I heard."

Lavi cocked his head. "You don't remember?"

"The first thing I remember is when you asked me my name. Nothing before that. You do?"

"I remember Master coming to get me, asking me if I wanted to come with him. I thought you did too."

"…No, but apparently I was very against it."

"I believe it. You were a mess."

"Thanks, Lavi; you're a sweetheart."

"Payback for this morning. What are you supposed to be doing now?"

"I don't know yet; Tyki just told me to come back up to his room when I was done."

"Go then; we'll talk more later. I gotta get back. And I'm not wishing you luck this time. You clearly have too much already."

Allen stuck out his tongue at his brother and left for the upstairs.

Tyki was waiting for him, and his fingers first wrapped the servant's tie, then tightened his grip to pull him close for a full, deep kiss. "What I felt for you before… it's twice as strong, at least. Is that because…?"

The other could only nod, voice lost at the need and want in his lover's golden eyes. A gift he never once thought he'd be able to call his own. A treasure to protect form all else. Keep from all else. To put under lock and key so no one could ever- he shook his head free of the thoughts.

"Allen?"

"Sorry. My thoughts were getting a little… possessive."

"A little possessiveness is fine."

"Was getting way, way beyond a little."

Tyki chuckled, not understanding. "I was thinking something while I was waiting for you."

"And what was that, Mr. Mikk?"

"You mentioned your brother likes to sleep even though it's not needed."

"Correct."

"And you like to eat even though it's not needed."

"Correct."

"Is there anything else you… don't need to do that I might be assuming you do?"

Allen knew exactly what the other was hinting at, but chose to play dumb. "Like what?"

"Well, I mean, such as…" He caught his lover's grinning expression. "You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

"Completely," the reaper replied, drawing back to take the noble's hand into both his own, laying the palm over his own chest. "Feel anything?" he asked.

"No," was the reply, and sounded slightly disconcerted about it.

"All I'm doing right now is forcing my form into one that can be seen by anyone," Allen told him. "I'm not human in any sense of the word."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"It's a fact, Tyki. One you really need to be okay with."

He leaned his head down to touch the shorter male's forehead. "You're still the same adorable little smartass, right?"

Allen smiled despite himself. "Yes."

"Now, we were discussing the fun applications of not needing to breathe."

"Ready for another one already? I thought you mere mortals needed time to recover."

"It's you, I swear it is," was the heated reply before getting his mouth on the reaper again.

"It is, actually." Allen slightly leaned back, pulling his own ponytail lose. Tyki's breathing hitched. "Something you mentioned earlier," was the add, licking his lips and urging his lover back against the mattress. Tyki seemed frozen, golden eyes full of anticipation glued to the younger male. Allen straddled the noble's legs, pulling the other's pants aside. "You're so hard already," he noted. "Are you going to make it until till I get my mouth on you?"

Tyki only groaned, eyes half-lidded but determined to see the show he was about to be given.

Slowly, purposefully, Allen opened his mouth, engulfing the hot shaft in front of himself. There was more noise coming out of his partner than before as he moved, and took it as a good thing, a theory further proved when he glanced up, seeing his lover's head lolled, barely keeping those golden orbs cracked open.

Allen situated himself so it wasn't as difficult to look up, leaning forward on his hands. Tyki's groaning sounded pained, but he didn't stop watching. "You gonna make me come, Boy?"

The other responded by taking the length as far as he could and swallowing. The nobleman let out a croaked cry and spilled into him; Allen swallowed every drop, which in all honesty was just making Tyki want to take him even more. And he'd never been very good with self-control. In the next breath, he was rolling over on top of the auburn-haired male with a hard kiss. "Take me, Tyki. Again and again."

"Kick your shoes off."

Allen did, and his to-be lover made quick work of both his clothing. The younger man was about to voice an objection about being the only one naked, but seeing composed Tyki completely disheveled and rumpled was agreeing with him.

He gasped when slicked-up fingers slid inside him, pushing inside and stretching him loose. "Yes, yes… I want you, Tyki, please…"

"I want you too, but not at the expense of hurting you," the burning voice breathed back. "I wonder if I could make you come like this."

"You'll have… to give me more…"

"All right." His fingers pushed deeper, and knew they'd hit their mark when Allen was biting into his own arm, and even so, a long groan leaving him. "You're dripping," the noble noted at the large drops slipping down his partner's shaft. "Are you so close already?"

"I want, please…"

"Let me see you come first. Here, I'll help," was the add, pumping the stiff shaft as well, and a strangled cry left the reaper, heels digging into the mattress. "Don't you want to come? It certainly looks like you could lose it at-" he stopped the taunting with a smile, his partner finally losing it, warm fluid spilling over his hand from the shuddering body. "Are you all right?" he asked, coming up to eye level with the other man.

"Let me have you," Allen panted. His body might appear sated, but his gaze was still as hungry as it had been when he'd entered the room. "Take me."

Tyki gladly eased the longing and pushed inside him, and the reaper again bit down on his arm to keep from crying out. "You okay?"

"Take me, Tyki; I'm yours."

"I couldn't conjure a better dream," the other spoke and started to move, leaning down to add in his lover's ear, "I'm yours too- don't forget."

"Never," Allen promised, and turned his head to steal a messy kiss. Tyki was so hard, pushing so deep, he could feel himself climbing even as something within himself snapped. This person was most important above all. A terrifying feeling, but when the other felt the same, was also oddly reassuring. "Fill me up."

"Gonna… come for me again?"

"Yes, soon…"

"Let me see and I'll give you what you want."

A strangled cry left the reaper, back arching as he came, and the noble lost it at the sight, filling him with sharp, hard thrusts.

"Mine," Tyki muttered, giving his lover's shoulder a nip, who gave a hazy nod in reply.

"Again?"

"And again," was the agreement, pulling him close again.

* * *

It was nice, being warm, sated, even happy. Tyki seemed to agree, his attention wandering off as they laid together, hands toying with his hair.

A knock on the door ruined it all.

It also startled the crap out of the reaper, causing him to instinctively shift and hide on the other side of the bed. "Shit, you're cold like that," Tyki hissed, going for his underwear before he answered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," was the return grin, and found the butler was the one who'd interrupted the relaxing moment. "What do you want, Link?"

"…Is Allen not with you, Sir?"

"I sent him on an errand. I'm a big boy, I can get changed by myself."

"Of course, Sir, my apologizes for any offense. Your father asked me to remind you to come see him in his office at your earliest convenience."

"Okay. I'll be there ten seconds after the old man dies."

"Sir…"

Tyki sighed. "Give me twenty minutes."

"I'll let the earl know," the butler replied, and was gone again.

"Why did you hide if you shifted?" the noble asked after closing the door.

"Link knows about me, and… I'm not sure if he can see me. I mean, he shouldn't, but if anyone's figured out a way around that…"

"It'd be my father."

"Yeah. Am I… coming with you?"

"Oh, yes, Allen, I'm so going to make you stand silently in the corner while my father and I infuriate the hell out of each other and smoke like chimneys." The servant snorted, and wrapped his arms around the taller body. "Do what you like with the next few hours while my ears are bleeding listening to my father talk about business management."

"Oh, you poor baby. Anything I can do to make it better?"

"I'm sure I'll have a list handy by the time I'm released, so be ready."

The reaper grinned. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

While Tyki suffered another in what was probably a lone line of lectures, Allen headed down to the kitchen to see if his brother had any spare time to play with. Working in the kitchen, it didn't seem likely, but it was worth a shot.

When Allen peered into the kitchen, however, he found Lavi not only at work, but already chatting happily with Lenalee. He thought about going in anyway, but decided against it. There had to be something for him to do about here without him bothering anyone.

Exploring would be good. He should know the estate a lot better than he-

There was no word for the feeling, but every reaper knew it. He shifted, letting himself be lead to the person- and nearly crashed into his brother. "Oh, hey," the redhead grinned. "Figured you'd be wrapped up with Tyki."

"I was, but the earl wanted to see him, so I have some time. You can go back to Lenalee," he teased.

"You can come join us when you're done."

"Maybe. I'll see you later," his brother replied, and continued through the neighboring city to where the feeling was pulling him.

The hospital. There were a few here, he realized now, and was kind of regretting not bringing Lavi along anyway. "Not sure where to start, Idiot?"

He nearly jumped a mile. "Master. What are you doing here?"

"This is still within my range, Allen, and the prefect excuse to get away for awhile."

"Klaud's hunting?" There were few things the older reaper considered more boring, especially since all there was for a servant to do was carry shit, and it was confirmed but an annoyed nod. "Shall we, then?"

There was a couple on each side of the room. The first on Allen's chosen side was a little girl. An illness the doctors could yet and maybe never would be able to treat. She could scarcely breathe, and her family was gathered around her. That was always worrying; if he accidentally touched any one of them, he could accidentally end their life as well and… that didn't end well.

Yay floating. He hovered over the bed, reaching out a hand to her- and she opened her eyes. Shit. Her lips started to quiver in fear, but Allen smiled kindly. "You don't need to be afraid of me," he told her.

"I don't… wanna leave," the girls soft voice murmured, calling attention from those around her.

"Then don't leave, Baby Girl," a woman sobbed. Nope, nope, nope. Dammit.

A long arm clothed in black reached past him. "You've nothing to be afraid of," his master's uncharacteristically kind voice told her. "And you'll see your family again soon enough," was the add before lightly touching her forehead.

The girl's body relaxed.

Sobbing.

Screaming.

Wailing.

A strike to the side of his head snapped Allen out of his morbid trance. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Cross' more well-known tone demanded. "You should've been able to handle that just fine by now!"

"…Sorry, Master. I know I should, I just… panicked. Couldn't focus. Did you get the rest?"

The older man sighed. "Yes. I'm guessing you have a mate now, yes?"

"Yeah."

"The emotions of another person are a lot to take on. You probably didn't even realize what was happening, but you need to focus and block out Tyki as much as you can."

"Yes, Master. I'll try harder in the future. Are you heading back now?"

His reply was an annoyed sigh, looking around at the remaining patients. Some were recovering, some weren't, but none were in immediate need of crossing over.

"Tyki said he'd be busy the next few hours, and Lavi's flirting with Lenalee; I can go back with you and help awhile, even if I'm as terrible company as you claim, it's better than no company, right?"

"…In this case I suppose I'll agree."

"Wait. Is Dahlia with them?"

The redhead snickered. "I was wondering if you'd forgotten about her so quickly. No. It's just Klaud and a few of her friends; both her husband and daughter are at home."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

* * *

"Allen!"

Aforementioned reaper glared at his master from within the young woman's snug embrace. _'You said she hadn't come along.'_

 _'And I still can't believed you believed me,'_ Cross was snickering back.

"You came to visit me," Dahlia was still gushing, finally releasing her hold. "I knew you would! Did you miss me so much you had to come back immediately?" Her glee took on a different mood. One Allen now had reserved for another. "We should do something about that, you know."

"I, ah, don't think that's a good idea." Most didn't like reapers. Most. But Dahlia had been in his face since she was five years old, and from the moment she'd learned the rules reapers went by in regards to significant others, well… Allen's life had gotten pretty annoying after that.

"I do. I'm still mad at Cross for sending you away."

Allen had begged his master to send him to another household. "You shouldn't be," he managed nervously. "It's just the way things are for us."

"Well, well, looks who's back already," Klaud snickered, seeing the scene. "The earl send you back already?"

"I'm actually working for his son, and I had some free time…"

"Oh, you poor thing! Working for such an arrogant man!" He heard her sniff and tensed. "Why do you smell like cigarettes and sex?" she asked darkly.

"Probably because I'm standing so close to Master," Allen deadpanned, and was immediately hit upside the head. It didn't phase him.

"How do you know what sex smells like, young lady?" Klaud asked, eyebrow arched at her daughter.

"I don't! Watch me, Allen; I'll catch a deer just for you!" the young lady proclaimed before running off, her mother not far behind, probably still after answers.

"Please don't," he tried to call after her, but she eternally wasn't listening.

"Whether you were here or not, she was going to kill as she liked," his master spoke, lighting a cigarette. "And she will put together what you were trying not to tell her."

"I know. I'm never doing anything nice for you ever again."

Cross scoffed. "I seriously doubt that."

Allen continued to fume and trade sarcastic commentary with the redhead for another couple hours, basically forcing himself to be away from his mate for a good while. It'd been sheer luck that he'd had such a perfect sarcastic response earlier; his head was still a mess knowing Tyki was so far from him. He even traveled back to the mansion he'd been raised in, following his master into the old quarters. Klaud had granted Cross (and his apprentices, while they'd lived there) their own set of rooms, and it seemed that it was still so, even with the absence of the younger reapers. There was no doubt in Allen's mind his master appreciated the privacy. "You hanging around all night?" the man asked him now.

The other shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it, but I guess I should be going. I mean, I've wanted to all day, but… yeah. Working on Tyki withdrawals."

"That's good, but you don't want to worry your little boy toy."

"Oh, Master; don't call him that."

"What should I call him? Your mate?"

Allen's look was thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, well, look who crossed to the other side," the older man chuckled. "does that mean you'll stop cringing whenever you hear the word?"

"I doubt it."

A snort. "Good. Then I'd be worried. Off with you."

"See you later, Master."

"Whether I want to or not, I'm sure."

* * *

When Allen got back to his new residence, he found Tyki with Road in her room, he reading to her while she leaned against him, nodding off. Tyki's voice was an extraordinarily relaxing thing to listen to. "Hey, Allen," he smiled at the newcomer's entry, keeping his tone low. "Was starting to wonder where you'd wandered off to."

"Ended up helping Master for awhile," was the reply. "Met up with him at the hospital."

"At the-? Oh. Reaper things?"

"Reaper things. Is Miss. Road asleep?"

"I think so. Hey Road, still with me?"

"Nn, shut up, Tyki," the young woman mumbled, not moving otherwise.

"She's definitely out. Now let's see if I can-"

"Um, I can move her without, um, moving her, if you'd like," Allen offered.

The other cocked his head. "Oh?"

"Um, yeah." He switched back to his true from, and started repeating a line of words that was pure nonsense to the male noble, but his sister's body started to rise, then floated to her bed before seemingly laying itself down. Once it had, Allen stopped, opened his eyes, and switched back.

"Did you just…?"

"Yeah. I'm not nearly as good as Master and Lavi, but I can do simple things like that without a problem."

"You know magic?"

"Only a little. Like I said-"

"Allen, that's not something to be nonchalant about. What you just did was amazing, and Road didn't flinch."

The servant turned pink. "Thank you. Um, there's… Do you like girls, too?"

"I've always been more interested in what comes out of people's mouths than in what's underneath their clothes- it's all fun to play with."

Allen grinned, coming over to sit in the noble's lap. "That's good to know."

"…And why is that?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"Allen, if you're telling me you can-"

"I'm not telling you anything. Link's going to rounding us up soon. Unless there's something else I can get for you, Sir, I should be going for the night."

"…But you don't need to sleep, yes?"

"Yes, but still a servant, and still have to pretend. And that means planting my butt downstairs with everyone else."

"I like your butt up here. I'd like it even better with me across the hall."

Allen snorted, and gave his lover a kiss. "So do I, but it'll raise a lot of unwanted questions if I don't go. I'll try to sneak back up, but if nothing else, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"…Does everything feel blurry and out of focus when we're apart or is it just me?"

"It's not you, Tyki, believe me. I totally messed up earlier just because I couldn't focus properly."

"Focus on what?"

Allen shot him a look.

"Oh, you mean… are they, ah, all right?"

"She's fine. A kid got scared, but instead of comforting her, I panicked. Luckily Master was right here and intervened."

"…Looks like there's adjustments ahead for both of us."

"Yeah. So we should really get used to not being together all the time. I suppose."

Tyki chuckled at the annoyed tone. "Yes, all right. I'll see you in the morning, then. One more kiss?"

"Of course," was the smiling reply, and leaned up to his lover's lips for a lengthy stay before heading downstairs for the night- providing he wasn't needed elsewhere, of course.


End file.
